Elusive Strangers
by Requiem to Sanity
Summary: The Shinigami of Japan are asked by the American division in capturing the sould of one who has died twice. Ms. Buffy Summers. This lead both groups into a whole new world of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Konoe stared at the group of assembled shinigami. Seeing everyone was there, Tsuzuki Asato cowering away from his partner, Kurosaki Hisoka who had dragged him, along with Watari Yutaka and Tatsumi Seiichirou. All four were staring at the two men next to him.

"Alright. Now, this is Williams Robert and Smith Colin, they are two shinigami from section 27 in America. We have been asked to assist them collect the soul of one of their targets."

Tsuzuki looked at the Americans. "Who are we going to retrieve?" he asked. His violet eyes staring curiously.

Smith moved behind the table they were sitting around to a projector already set to the white wall. Turning it on he proceeded to show them a picture of a young woman. She was in her teens in the image. Blonde hair fell around her lighted face, blue eyes, a cute young girl in the prime of her life was presented.

"This is Miss. Buffy Anne Summers." Smith said ruffly in Japanese. "This picture was of her at age 16, that was at least two months before her death." He said slowly. He was looking over the Japanese Shinigami to see if they had understood him. Seeing the understanding he continued. "She died drowning, the details are unknown but she was only gone for a few minutes. This was an accidental death but she received CPR and lived. She was not on record so she was let to live."

Smith frowned but changed the picture to an older Buffy. "This was two years ago. Ms. Summers died, an apparent suicide jump to save her sister. From what I can understand, her sister and she shared an energy link which would only close by one of their deaths. The energy had been opened by one of them."

Hisoka interrupted Smith. "Why was it open in the first place? What was it as well. You just said energy." 

Smith frowned trying to explain it appeared. "Woman had stolen sister. She was trying to summon something, we don't have all the details. Souls from that area rarely make it. They just disappear. No one is sure exactly why but any investigation doesn't bring results." He frowned for a moment. He said in English for a moment. "Portal." He said. Seeing no understanding he frowned. Failing to find the word, he turned to Williams.

"A portal." He said in Japanese. "Miss Summers on record though her soul never did come like most of the others, she was on record like the other occupants of the area. It was three months in which she was on record. Then it was gone. It was alerted in the system, her name appears in a specific location where only woman are. Usually they die young but we never receive their souls."

"We have finaly tracked her down and will take her soul in to jurisdiction."

The Shinigami stared at the picture of the woman and nodded, turning to two Americans.

"That is what we do isn't it? Now what's you plan." Hisoka asked them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disc: I don't own these. This is a crossover with Yami no Matsuei.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy Summers smiled as she stared at the blue sky in Japan. It had been years since her death and she could finally say she put it behind her. It was difficult but now she could live on her life until her final end, when she could finally return to that wonderful place she longed to be. At the moment though she was in the home of the Tanakas. They were the family of a newly discovered Japanese slayer.

Umi Tanaka was only 15 but showed a lot of potential, in many areas. She was a bright student and hoped to gain a scholarship to go to her high school of choice next year as her family was poor, with 3 brothers and 5 sisters, her large family relied on their talents to get by. Her elder brother Jurichiro was the first in the family to go to the university but on a scholarship. The other children emulated him.

Buffy hoped she could convince Umi to train for her own protection, oddly enough there were very small amounts of demons in Japan, at least in the area. Umi was likely to be attacked but it was still rare. It is believed this is why even though there have been Japanese Slayers, they have had a long life or short by their areas. The last Japanese slayer was Emi. A peasant in the land who held no family name. She had lived 4 years after her calling with relative ease. There was no way to contact her during the time so the few Japanese Watchers recorded her events. Her cause of death was suicide after she had _tainted by an evil_. No one was sure what that meant as the meaning was never clear in either foreign or the native tongue.

Buffy turned when she heard her name being called. The newly recruited Watcher Hikaru Miino was the translator for the job. Buffy had come here to play tourist and show the new slayer what she could do and prove she was real. The family had not taken lightly to the news.

The Tanaka elder, Ichigo, the mother, was very worried both for her child, their honor, and her future. The weapons would have to paid for by the council, there was no way her family could afford it even with both parents working and the children on vacation. To Buffy, the concern was another reason she was happy. The family now could be informed and usually met with support for the safety of the daughter or girl.

Hikaru smiled at Buffy before speaking to her in slow English. "Summers-san it is time to explain the abilities of Tanaka-san in more depth." He said.

Buffy nodded not wanting to leave the area; her eyes were glued to a spot in the air over her. She could swear there were people there or demons, she had to suppose. Before she turned in she spoke clearly. "If your looking to mess up my life at the moment I would do it. I'll kill you if you're evil! I'm not afraid of you!" She said, though she felt silly afterward.

Buffy entered the home to commence with Umi.

--------------

Smith and Hisoka were over head looking down at their target. They couldn't go down there with that many people. Tsuzuki and Williams were getting more background on Summers. The girl had too many gaps in the system it appeared and now they were seeing what they could discover. As far as they could tell, Summers was full of live and vigor. It would be difficult for her to die naturally it seemed so they would have to kill her.

Hisoka frowned he didn't want to kill her and he knew Tsuzuki would be again broken over taking such a young life. Sighing, he turned to Smith who wanted to descend. They were invisible but stopped at Summers words. Smith was translating, if not slowly. He looked slightly shocked. Whatever was occurring showed that Summers was more than they thought.

What she was unclear at the moment. She could be a vampire, zombie, or she really could be one hundred percent alive. The latter appeared to truer and truer from what they observed.. How she had gotten from a three month death in which her body was in an advanced stage of decay to living and breathing was another concern. It had to be stopped, they had to discover the method and cease it.

Hisoka sighed and ventured to move down. Maybe the girl had just sensed them in a way some mortals due even with limited gifts. He was sure she wouldn't and couldn't do anything to them and they needed to see her with those she was staying with. If they could compile information and catch her alone it would be easier and quicker.

Hisoka stopped though. His eyes went wide. The curse had been activated but how? Then he looked around, where the hell was Smith? "Si-mi-tu?" He tried to call clearly before clearing his throat. "Smith?"

Crap. Looking down he felt shocked. He wasn't over the home any more, where the hell he was he didn't know but hell appeared to be the most appropriate word. Under him were demons, a multitue of them but they didn't or hadn't seen him. He had to find his way back. He knew he was still in Japan, he could tell that much by the village in his view. Shit, they would have to take care of this first. Those things would and could kill people before their time. Damnit. With that he made his way back to Meifu.

--------------

Mean while in the levels above reality, in dimensions where Gods and creatures existed above Earth were discussing. Their meeting wasn't very good, not at all.

"The Shinigami have learned of the Slayer's whereabouts." Stated one as it held an image of Meifu.

"They'll interfere in everything." Responded another. 

"We must get them off of her back."

"Yes."

"We must warn her." Another one said.

"She'll be warned naturally. Her dreams will alert her." One said defensively. "Leave her be."

"They others will receive it as well." Voiced one of the elders.

A small figure arose and spoke. "I will send her a dream. It will tell her what she needs to know and no more."

"Why you have so little power!" One of them shouted at him.

"You haven't been powerful since the fall of the Empire." One of his brethren commented.

"It matters not. I still command the dreams of mortals." The God replied. "I controlled them for centuries, this is no different." 

The beings agreed but reluctantly. Enma was going after one of their Champions. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all but they couldn't do much anymore. The balance was already out of order and it was becoming dangerous even for gods. First Glory, the Jasmine, the Beast fell as well. Yes, gods or not, it was a dangerous time and the Shinigami had gods at their command as well, they couldn't play this one down it appeared.j

The youngest one would take them to the demons but they could only do some much with the reapers of death. They collected most of the souls for judgment anyways, this was competition, they could give too much help for them, even if it was stalling them and helping them.

--------

The office was lovely but around a table sat many figures. They were odd ones though. She had never seen them or anyone like them before. They were beautiful land dangerous. 

A man with sad violet eyes stood before twelve figures. He radiated power, he was dangerous it appeared. 

Next a younger boy, a teen with sandy blonde hair was next to the man. He commanded less power but held it none the less. He still held sway on something, it was unclear what it was but it was both an aid and a crutch.

Images flashed before her. They killed people, took them from the earth to some place. Where she didn't know. A young woman was shot by the teenager, her soul departing.

The older man was attacking a boy who looked remarkably like the teenager but much darker in features. The knife butchered the body with such brutality, the blood on the walls was increasing. 

The boy was tied to a bed with fine threads, he was bleeding greatly, a man with white hair was standing across from him saying something. The words were lost, it was Japanese, no help. The boy was better, it was obvious it hadn't been that long since the incident. He didn't look injured at all.

The older darker sadder man was taking the life of an infant with another man in a suit and tie. His eyes behind a pair of glasses. They had killed the child and taking his soul.

A blonde and the teen were asking questions to a man in a lab coat, the next scene had them observing his body being pulled from the river. 

All the men, an older man, and two more where around a table. Her image appeared twice from a projector. The pointed to her and she understood what was said last. "Remember she is our target." 

Buffy woke up. Damn it, and here she thought it would be a quite vacation. Those men were after her. She didn't know what they were but all she knew is they killed people and took souls. They had to be evil and now they were after her. She had to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. 1 Within the judgment bureau of the ministry is the Summons Department, whose charge it is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world. A special agent of the of the summons department is the shinigami, a guardian of death. 2

Currently, three shinigami were frantically discussing on the events that had occurred as the fourth of their group was missing. Shinigami must worked in pairs in the field on earth, currently Williams and Smith were accounted for, it was Asato Tsuzuki who was missing his own. The older man, who had died at 26, was nearing 100 years old of existence but was no preoccupied with locating his physically 16-year-old partner.

"There was no energy discharge." Stated Smith who had been with Hisoka. "Kurosaki just vanished." He said for the umpteenth time in frustration.

Williams shook his head and yawned, he was getting tired, and teleportation didn't cut jet lag across time zones. "You didn't catch anything unusual?" He asked his partner.

"Aside from Summers' threat, nothing."

Tsuzuki was pacing his eyes holding an unreadable look. "Could Summers' have done it? Her record shows no extraordinary abilities but very weak spiritual power." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Watari recently reported that the system had been tampered with, though. Summers may have been the one who did it." He muttered aloud.

"Tsuzuki, you idiot! Stop worrying so damn much, I could feel you from outside the building!" Yelled Hisoka as he entered through the door. "I'm fine." He rubbed his head; a headache was building up, how he hated being empathic at times. "Whatever happened to me will have to wait, a lot of people are in danger." So Hisoka began to tell them exactly what he saw. The shinigami immediately began to plan on their attack, on the creatures Hisoka had seen.

Elsewhere within the Ministry, they scientist/doctor, Watari was analyzing the computer system. What ever had happened was confusing him. There were errors in the data, when he pulled them up he could clearly see them but when he tried to run any diagnostic programs, no sign of interference or tampering appeared. He didn't understand, there were certain computer programs he knew about.

"Maybe it has to do with the Summers case?"

Watari let a out a frustrated cry before turning to the unfamiliar voice behind him to tell him not to bother him with the work. "Who are you?" He demanded looking at the figure before him, this was no one he knew. He knew of mostly everyone working in the department and he was certain this individual didn't. 

The figure before him reeked of power. He looked perfect, Watari felt that this physical appearance was lulling him into a calmer state; if he had been human he felt he would sure have fallen into a type of hypnosis. His physical appearance melted to a normal one as the affect lost its grip. Smiling at him, the man raised his hand. "You'll have your answer soon enough. In fact, you'll get to know me a better after this." Watari screamed.

Outside the room Watari was in, Tatsumi heard the scream several halls down. He ran to the room only to encounter no one. The only evidence that the scientist had been there was a fallen hair ribbon that was sometimes used by the scientist and his owl, 003, circling around a small area hooting frantically. Tatsumi carefully approached the area. He felt a presence approach him, the shadow master quickly through the shadow at the figure. Turning around, he saw no one there and felt no one there. His shadows melted away.

Tatsumi quickly left to notify the others. In the hallway he was stopped by the smiling figure of the man he was going to report as missing. "What's the rush Mr. Tatsumi?" 3 He asked, holding a brewing cup of coffee. Tatsumi smiled.

"Nothing, I had merely thought I had heard a scream, I was mistaken it seems." Watari looked at him.

"Over working yourself?"

"Maybe. Excuse, Mr. Watari"

Watari merely stared blankly as Tatsumi disappeared from view. Turning around, he ventured to the room he had previously had inhabited. 003 flew out of the room, she refused to land on the man. Watari eyes followed the bird before he turned back to the computer. "Now, what could possibly go wrong next?" He asked laughing.

------------

Buffy smiled at Umi held the wooden sword to her throat. It had been a good demonstration with her parents and hours of interactive combat resulted in a few "successful" offensives by Umi on Buffy. Buffy stood up and stretched, Ichigo entered the living room which had been rearranged to accommodate them. "I will be serving dinner soon." She announced to the room.

Umi smiled. "I will help my mother, excuse me."

Buffy sat confused, she was certain the work dinner had been thrown in there. After hours of fighting and no real lunch, she was starving. She looked at the watcher who was sitting in the corner. "You go clean up, dinner will be ready in an hour or so. In the mean time, I'll place these things back in their place."

Getting up, Buffy headed toward the bathroom. Before she entered she heard someone yelling in Japanese outside. Looking through the window, she spotted one of Umi's sisters. She looked to be struggling with a bag of garbage that had spilled open. Luckily, most of it has stayed in tact. She shook her head, at least the danger of broken garbage bags still prevailed across the ocean. Buffy moved to the shower, aside from a small disturbance, life was normal. She froze for a moment before continuing to the shower.

Meanwhile above the earth, Watari looked down from his position. Where ever he was he didn't know but he didn't know one thing. "Is there anything to do up here?" He wondered trying to find a way to get back to either Earth or Meifu. Aiming for the Ministry, Watari's face was stern; there was his doppelganger interacting with the others.

He turned to the being that had brought him here.

"No need to worry, I don't like my guests to worry!" It called in mock pleading. With a wave of it's arm, Watari fell into a deep sleep. "It will all be over before you awaken." It chuckled out.

As Buffy stepped out of the room dressed, she headed toward Hikaru. Briefing him on her dream, she told him to contact the main branch in Japan. If she was being targeted, she had to know by who or more likely what. As she told Hikaru of what she recalled, Hikaru frowned but did not say anything. Moving toward the his cellular phone, Hikaru couldn't help but feel nervous, why did it seem like he should just let things be?

OOOOOO

1 and 2 is stated with in the English comic/manga versions of the series, it explain the basis of Descendents of Darkness or Yami no Matsuie which ever title one is familiar with.

3 is a bit more simple. –san is an honorific but translates as Mr/Ms/Mrs. Seeing as how that could through off reading of those not familiar with this term I decided just to translate as the dialogue was already implied to be Japanese to begin with.

This chapter in all is to state the PtB's attempt to infiltrate the Ministry, Buffy's own actions show her own ignorance to what is occurring. My OC watcher is aware of Shinigami in reference to Japanese mythology but doesn't know whom Buffy is really speaking of but feels like he should leave it alone due to something I'll reveal in an upcoming chapter.


End file.
